


It's not what it looks like, really

by MuffinHipsta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Akatsuki Namikaze Minato, Akatsuki Uzumaki Kushina, Akatsuki Uzumaki Naruto, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Namikaze Minato, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Big Brother Hatake Kakashi, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, F/M, Fuuinjutsu, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), I'm Bad At Tagging, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Namikaze Minato Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, could be sasunaru or naruhina, hatake kakashi is a good bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinHipsta/pseuds/MuffinHipsta
Summary: Danzo was a man whose contingency plans has contingency plans, he never make a mistake, he never trust anyone or anything, he just wants to be the most powerful man in the Shinobi World. And yet, the one mistake he did will be his downfall.Or, in which Minato and Kushina survive the Kyuubi Attack and were captured by Danzo but they manage to escape from him and Konoha. And by the way, somehow the couple arrived to the Land of Rain.Or, how a pretty BAMF Naruto realized that the world it's not what it looks like.Also, how Itachi got rejected by the only girl he'll ever love but somehow thought that becoming a spy was the better way to deal with a broken heart.And, finally, Kakashi decided that being in a relationship it wouldn't be, as a Nara would say, too troublesome.**Crossposted on FF.net**
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. But you know that. It's obvious.
> 
> Summary: "Danzo was a man whose contingency plans has contingency plans, he never make a mistake, he never trust anyone or anything, he just wants to be the most powerful man in the Shinobi World. And yet, the one mistake he did will be his downfall.
> 
> Or, in which Minato and Kushina survive the Kyuubi Attack and were captured by Danzo but they manage to escape from him and Konoha. And by the way, somehow the couple arrived to Amegakure no Sato." (This is the short version)
> 
> Rated: T, thanks to Sasuke's oh-so-powerful-revengeful-words.
> 
> Pairing: Minato/Kushina, and many other that if I tell you now, it'll be a spoiler.
> 
> Tags: this is not what it looks like, really.
> 
> This is an AU. English is not my first language, and I'm dyslexic, so sorry if you see any type of grammatical mistake uwu.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And don't forget to review and send all your good vibes, stay home and healthy.
> 
> Lots of love :)

**Chapter 1: Danzo's mistake.**

**(Or the thing that will become Danzo's biggest problem and pain in the ass in the future, but he doesn't know that yet.)**

Namikaze Minato was a problem. That's how he's been seen by Danzo since the _boy_ began his training with Jiraiya all those years ago. Somehow Danzo knew that the kid would become a problem in the future, like any other Jiraiya apprentice. And like any problem, he needed to be dealt with. So this actually was the beginning of his master plan to dominate Konoha, a goal that was _so creative_. Of course, he was aware of the current circumstances that he was in, that meaning Minato being the Yondaime Hokage, and to be honest, Danzo knew that 'a simple assassination attempt' won't work with a man who decimated an army of Iwa shinobi in the war. The logical option would have been attacking his family, but, then again, the woman who was Minato's wife was as deadly as her husband, the fact that said woman was pregnant makes everything _not_ better.

And that's how Danzo met the solution for _all_ his problem, in other words, an _Edo Tensei_ Uchiha Madara wanting to dominate the Shinobi World. Both men share similar ideas for _what they want_ and _how they want to do it,_ but while Danzo was a man whose contingency plans has contingency plans, he never thought that choosing the most powerful player at the moment was going to be the same thing that would backfire in the end.

That's basically how this story begins.

* * *

The night the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, a very powerful and _dangerous_ kunoichi, died, was a night that every villager would remember, how the tension felt in the air, the fear, the anxiety, the _power,_ the anger and the hate would feel in Konoha was... unforgettable. But everybody knows that the Yondaime died giving his life to save everyone from the Kyuubi, the monster who took their dear Hokage and many other love ones from them. That was the story that people tell to their kids and younger generations. And part of the reason why everybody hates a blonde child with the name of Uzumaki Naruto, who actually was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the most powerful Bijuu (Tailed Beast) of all. But that's a story of another time, sort of, after all, it's been six years since the Yondaime's death.

Or most likely it's been six years since his plan, Danzo's plan, had successful. While everybody thinks Minato and Kushina are death, the truth is that they're not. Yes, very surprising, _right?_

To Danzo's dismay, he was really hoping that the couple would die that night but apparently they fell in a coma thanks to the chakra exhaustion they sufferer to seal the Kyuubi into their _newborn son,_ which was a really stupid way of keeping the power of the monster, of course considering that the child would be like his parents. (Then yes, a waste of power.) Unfortunately, when he and, much to his own unluck, Hiruzen went to find the family, the old Sandaime went immediately to the mother of the newborn Jinchuuriki only to discover the name of the _monster_ for only 'die' (that's what he told old Hiruzen, well, if he was going to be sincere for once in his life, that's what he thought but then again he won't admit it to anyone), so the Sandaime order him to take care of the bodies of the couple.

When he arrived to the morgue, only to discover they were alive, so he decided, being the genius he thinks he is, to do a _really poor_ seal of Life Suspension on the bodies of the non-dead couple. Later, he told Hiruzen he would take care of the Funeral for the couple. It was very nice that the bodies in their culture, except for the Hokages, must be burned, so no one would know the differences between a empty grave and a grave with ashes.

His first thought about the bodies was to experiment but he has to be an idiot if he _really_ wanted to deal with the bodies of non-dead people who also happen to be Fuuinjutsu masters. The phrase itself was necessary to discard the idea. So he decide to sealed the bodies in a very powerful cage with a seal created by himself, so in time he would think of what to do with them.

After all, he was a genius.

And six years later, after being alerted that, certain cage was broke _out_ from the _inside_ , he knew he was in to very deep shit.

And I know you may ask 'what Madara had to do with here?', well, Danzo's mistake was trusting him to deal with the Yondaime and his wife. But the man did a _very_ poor job.

Well, doesn't matter how much Danzo thinks he is a genius, he should know that men like Madara won't do the job themselves but let other people do the job. And for Marada's side, this was the mistake of the _Edo Tensei_ man. Trust the boy he saved.

Oh, another mistake was using Uzumaki seals on an Uzumaki. If only he had known that when a non-Uzumaki uses an Uzumaki seal on an Uzumaki, the seal breaks in time. But Danzo doesn't know that.

* * *

Do you know what is worst than a coma? Being conscious and knowing that you are in a coma. And is even worse when you have the same amount of patience as Uzumaki Kushina.

During the six years she has been in this coma, thanks to the poor _joke_ of Life Suspending seal, she had a lot of time to think and everytime she regain the strength to open her eyes, she realized that Minato is always by her side, romantic, right? Certainly not the kind of pass time she had thought after being pregnant for 9 months, but still, the best company she could had, at least she's not alone. But everytime she open her eyes, she discovers that _she's not the only one,_ Minato's hand is closer to hers every time, somehow that gives her the strength to do the same. And is six years later, not that she knows of course, that when their hands touch she knows that they can broke the seal together.

And, being the power couple they are, they broke the seal.

Kushina doesn't move immediately, she lets her chakra system work first, after all, the Life Suspension seal paralyze the chakra in the body of the person and the body itself, so moving too fast could be dangerous, doesn't matter if the seal is a powerful one or a pathetic joke. So when she finally estimates her body is ready, she slowly gets out of the bed, turns to see her husband and see that he's doing the same. The first thing that come to her mind is Naruto, her poor baby, the last time she saw him was when Hiruzen-sama was taking him to somewhere safe before she faint.

"Are you alright, Kushi-chan?" Minato's voice gave her some sort-of peace and calm that she needed at the moment.

Many overwhelming feelings at the moment wasn't good for anybody, even more for them who just _woke up_ from a coma.

"I think so, what about you, Mina-kun?" She looks at him and she can see a beautiful but sad smile in his handsome face.

"I'm fine."

A silence set between them.

"Where are we?" Kushina finally asks, she won't admit it but she's afraid.

"Konoha, I believe so, I can feel one of my _Hiraishin_ kunai but can't detect where exactly is." There's a frown in his face, totally understable considering their situation.

"And you think is possible for you to transport us wherever that kunai is?"

"If we are where I think we are, then no."

"What do you mean? You said we are in Konoha."

"Yes, I said that, but where _exactly_ we are I mean." He said. Kushina frowns, apparently Minato knows something that she doesn't, while usually that would bother her _alot_ , she also understand that it looks like 'Hokage's knowledge' is involved here. Which means that this situation turns to be _really_ complicated, or more than she thinks so.

"Minato, _where are we_?" She asks.

Her husband looks at her seriously, she knows his mind is running miles per hours thinking a way out for them without killing one of them, or both. With a sigh, he gets up and walks to her. Minato extends a hand, which she takes, only for him to embraces her in his arm. She feels his lips closer to her ear.

"We are in Danzo's ANBU Root HQ, I think." It's a whisper. So the situation is even more dangerous than she thought. Damn. "This is what we are gonna do, Kushi-chan, I'm gonna transport us to where that Kunai is but it'll probably use a lot of my chakra, so it's up to you to keep us safe, ok?"

She nodded. She need to be ready.

With that, Minato kiss her cheek, she feels his smile.

That's the last thing she remembers.

The next trail of memories is mixed, very faint and blurred, makes her confused. But she can feel Minato's presence, his fragrance, then earth, trees, leaves, she can hear waterfalls, she can feel the chakra around her, and then, the smell of rain falling, the peaceful sound it provoques, so peaceful that makes her more sleepy. During all that trail of thoughts she feels the movement around, she feel her feet moving but she doesn't remember that which makes everything more confusing.

So she finally opens her eyes, this time Minato is not by her side but a redhead with purple eyes... right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato and Kushina play detective even when they're supposed to be dead.

**Chapter 2: Probably not my greatest idea.**

**(Definitely not, but it's not like we had another choice, actually we had but it's a lame excuse to use those cool cloaks)**

When Minato woke up, the first thing he felt was his wife's chakra system, flow and glow like it used to be before _this shit_ happened. The second thing was that they weren't cuffed or something, they were in a room with two beds but no windows. _Weird._ He realized that he had no weapon to protect himself and Kushina from whatever is outside. Also, it was dark, there was little light for him to see clearly.

So, he took the _really great decision_ of getting up from the bed he slowly walked to the door, he didn't hear anything from the otherside, so Minato thought it was safe to continue. He opened the door, there was a lonely hallway with doors to the sides and not a lot of stuff around. Somehow, Minato felt like he was on one of those horror stories that he used to hear when he was back in the Academy, all those years ago where being the Hokage was just a dream.

For a few moments Minato struggles to continue down this hall or simply wait for someone to come see them. He closed his eyes to focus on the chakra around him, and although he felt different presences but none of them had that aura that indicated some kind of danger to him or his wife, he frowned thinking about the best course of action, his senses tell him that the presences he felt weren't dangerous that didn't mean they were _not_ dangerous, after all, these presences could mask their true intentions if they really wanted to.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Minato decided to continue down the hall, it could be a danger or not, but that was a detail without "importance" because despite having a plan in mind, he should always be prepared to improvise. He kept walking until he reached an intersection, turned right and continued until he came to a large room, similar to the living room of a house, by the design of the place he could easily assume that the place was a kind of underground hiding place, the lack of Windows and the style of the walls spoke volumes. Although the room was quite decorated, clearly whoever had been in charge of designing and decorating the place knew what it was doing, but there was nobody in it. The Yondaime Hokage continued down the corridor that connected the room, but then he stopped, it was as if he had been slapped on the cheek but there was no one there, it was the very familiar presences that took him by surprise, a mixture of emotion, melancholy, anger, pain and affection flooded him, why? What was this? This chakra so familiar, that just feeling the presence he had tears in his eyes, was it a genjutsu? Somehow he knew it wasn't a genjutsu, then...

He continued walking, each step he took was a faster step than he was going, he was not running either, his mind was on alert, no matter how overwhelmed he felt. But as fast as he was going, he stopped abruptly, Minato's eyes didn't fool him or at least he was sure of that. He had arrived in a room or at least what appeared to be a meeting room, a center table and several chairs were surrounding her, and the five people in the room weren't even using the furniture, they were standing, speaking in whispers with furrowed brows and worried looks, the only thing these people shared in common were those black robes with... _red clouds_? They were definitely uniforms, and assuming they were in what looked like an underground base, Minato could deduce that they were mercenaries or part of a group of insurgents or rebels. And if that were the case, what are they against? _Who_ were they and _why_ are he and Kushina in this place? Weren't they in Konoha? _Wait_... if they are not in Konoha, then where are they?

Minato's silence was so loud that it caused the five people to turn to see the Hokage.

"Oh... you woke up." A deep voice was heard, Minato looked to the owner of the voice. A redhead with... purple eyes? stared at him.

The blonde said nothing and stared, his sight had already become accustomed to the low light of the place, even so, it was difficult for him to clearly distinguish the features of each member of the small group in front of him.

"Who are you?" Finally Minato spoke.

"We don't want to hurt you, in fact we saved your life, actually my two friends here were the ones who brought you and your wife to our headquarters." The voice was friendly, and just as he professed, he didn't feel any kind of murderous intent coming. He was a man with orange hair, he had a smile and friendly eyes, he pointed to a man more or less his height who had a mask similar to an orange spiral that started in the right eye.

It was then that Minato realized that he was one of the presences that overwhelmed him until recently, when he was coming here. The blonde frowned and stared at the man in the mask. Maybe it wasn't a time for hostility, because honestly, if they really wanted to kill the Hokage, this scene wouldn't be happening. Minato sighed and looked at him with a kind smile.

"Thank you so much for your help, my wife and I owe you our lives."

The man in the mask did not flinch at the Hokage's thanks, this seemed strange to Minato. For the blond it was perhaps an eternity made up of five seconds, a noise made him jump, he had been caught off guard again, more than anything it was the reaction... or it was the _voice_ that almost made him faint.

"Don't be rude, accept his thanks." Minato's eyes widened in surprise, his gaze went to a girl, definitely the lowest in the group of five, he could make out the brown hair, some marks on her face and _Konoha's_ hitai-ate... with a line _drawn_ in the middle horizontally. It was _so_ easy to recognize the symbolism of that line. This was what made him stumped. Minato _knew_ that voice, that face, those _purple marks_...

If Minato was honest with himself, he didn't know if he should be more surprised because _Nohara Rin is alive_ and in front of him, or because _Nohara Rin is a missing-nin._

 _"R-rin?"_ Minato could barely articulate.

"Hello Minato-sensei. It has been a long time." The voice was definitely no longer that of a thirteen-year-old girl. Rin must be at least 19 years old, if his calculations didn't fail.

This was one of the few times where Minato had no words to even express an idea, he was so surprised, he felt like his brain had stopped working. His legs began to work on their own, he closed the small distance between them and he hugged the young woman in front of him. Minato couldn't believe that Rin was alive, after learning of his young student's death and how she had died, Minato knew that it was too hard for Kakashi. Losing Obito and Rin was a real blow to reality for the blonde, and for Kakashi as well, so he decided to protect his only student alive at all costs.

Rin separated from Minato and smiled openly at her sensei, it was one of the smiles that the blonde fondly remembered the girl. But he was so focused on his torment that he didn't see the look the girl gave to the man in the mask, who was behind Minato.

"Rin, you have no idea how sorry I am. It was my fault, I shouldn't have sent them on that mission alone, despite all the confidence I had in your abilities, I was aware of the risks the mission carried, I was delusional. If only I had been there, I would have prevented you from being kidnapped... I-I... "

"Minato-sensei." The blonde had not noticed that his gaze was fixed on the floor, but when the girl called him, he looked up and saw the noble and kind brown eyes of his former student. "There is no point in continuing to blame yourself for something from the past, even if I really had died, I would not have liked you to think of the thousands of ways to save my life if that implies that you are not able to move forward and deal with the loss. We were at war, and war involves loss, pain and hatred, we were all told that we should be ready to lose family, friends and loved ones. But we are alive, and that is what matters. Alive to protect what we love, sensei. That is why we are here."

The young woman's words were enough for Minato to realize that she was right. There was no point in thinking about past losses if you were going to continue to grieve for them and not be able to going forward, Minato knew that you should live for those he lost.

But there was something in the girl's speech that caught his attention.

"Wait... we?" Minato looked at the girl in confusion, she just smiled at him. The girl's unfocused gaze suggested that he was not her point of attention, but rather something behind him. Or rather, _someone_.

Minato turned to see who was behind him. It was the man in the mask.

From the moment he saw the man he knew there was something familiar about him. In that lapse of seconds while looking at him, Minato was able to recognize details in the way Rin spoke to the man, the gestures, the way she interacts with the man in the mask, even the way she looked at him. In the world there is, or rather there was, a person with whom Rin was able to act in this way. And that person was dead. Well... that was what he thought of Rin. But if she is alive... Is it possible that he is too?

" _Obito_?"

The man in the mask sighed. Then he took off the mask he was wearing. Once again the surprise invaded Minato, indeed Uchiha Obito was in front of him, he recognized him for his black hair color, for the left eye that was missing, for the characteristic Sharingan of his right eye that stared at him, but the marks on the right side were new in the appearance of this grown Uchiha Obito.

"Hello sensei." The voice was deep, totally different from the one he had seven years ago.

Again the tears appeared in the contour of his eyes, but somehow he knew that Obito was not going to react in the same way as Rin. The look in Obito's eye made him feel even more guilty for all the things that happened with his students, of all his mistakes.

"Obito, that's enough. Stop being an idiot, and give him a hug. After all, it's our fault that he and Kushina-nee-san are in this situation."

That did stop all the tornado of emotions that Namikaze Minato was suffering.

"What?" It was the only thing he could articulate at the time. 

He turned at hearing Rin sigh.

"We will explain and answer any questions you have, Minato-sensei but we _better_ wait for Kushina-nee-san to wake up. It will be easier." Rin replied.

Minato frowned at this, looked at the room they were in, and realized that the purple-eyed redhead was missing. His gaze went to the other present, an orange-haired man and a blue-haired woman. Minato didn't know whether to apologize and go say hi or just wait for some kind of miracle to happen so the awkward tension would go away. Rin noticed how uncomfortable her sensei was.

"Minato-sensei, this is Yahiko," she pointed at the orange-haired man, "and she's Konan," she pointed at the blue-haired woman, "who are ninjas from Amegakure."

Minato looked at them and smiled at them, both for the presentation and as an apology for the lack of respect before them.

"Konan, Yahiko. May I introduce you to-"

" _Minato_!" Kushina's voice echoes in the room, Minato turns to the entrance, just in time to hug his wife, his beloved and _fearsome_ redhead.

"Kushina." The blonde's voice was a whisper in the redhead's ear, he hugged her with a delicate force, not wanting to let her go, grateful that she was fine and that they were able to escape from the place they called home. Minato separated from his wife a few centimeters to observe her well, making sure that she is not hurt.

"Minato... where are we?"

"That... is a very good question." He turned to Rin and Obito. "Where we are?"

"In Amegakure no Sato." Replied the red-eyed redhead. "By the way, I am Uzumaki Nagato."

" _Uzumaki_?"

"Minato... is my cousin." Kushina's shocked voice was definitely not caused by Nagato, but was fixed on the figures of Obito and Rin. "Mina-kun... _they_..."

" _Yes_ , Kushi-chan." Minato's affirmation was all she needed to go over to Rin and Obito, and catch them in a hug.

Minato smiled at this, but unfortunately needed answers, so he noticed Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan, who apparently seemed to be willing to answer the blonde's questions.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but I think we _need_ answers about _what's_ going on." Minato said.

Nagato raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Straight to the point, excellent. Please have a seat." The redhead indicated.

Minato, Kushina, and the rest took a seat at the conference table in the room. For a second, the blonde noticed the meeting of glances between Obito and Yahiko.

"I'm sure you have a lot of Minato-sensei questions, but I think we should start from the beginning, as everyone here has a problem in common, which is why Rin and I are part of Akatsuki." Obito explained. "About eight years ago, on a mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, a stone fell on me, crushing most of my right side." Obito stopped and sighed. "Once Rin and Kakashi left, I was knocked unconscious, only to wake up and discover that Uchiha Madara _is_ alive."

"What? That is _impossible_." Kushina said. Minato frowned, _did he...?_

"It is what everyone says and believes. But he is alive, or at least he was a few years ago. He was an old man, but he saved my life. After a few months, using cells from Senju Hashirama, I managed to recover the part of my body that I lost in that mission, and with the help of Zetsu, a servant and ally of Madara, I was able to recover 100%. By then a few months had passed since my "death", but then that mission where they kidnapped Rin _happened_. "

"I was kidnapped by Kiri ninjas, who," Rin sighed, "who _sealed_ the Sanbi on me."

Silence hangs in the room.

"THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS MAKE _YOU_ A JINCHUURIKI!" Kushina's screams echoed throughout the place. But before the redhead could continue with her screams, Minato cut her off.

"Is that why you asked the Kakashi to kill you?" the blond asked.

This time it was Rin and Obito's turn to be surprised.

" _How_..?"

"Kakashi told me everything that happened. I'm sure he is still visiting the KIA stone. But please, _continue_."

Rin nodded.

"The problem is that we discovered that Madara had planned to gather all the bijū, we do not know what his intention was, but what we did know is that by removing a bijū from his Jinchuuriki, he kills him. But we discovered that Kushina-nee-san was a Jinchuuriki and that she was pregnant, because Rin and I knew that we couldn't take risks. "

"The day we were going to escape Madara's hiding place, the old man and Zetsu set us up, and they caught Obito in a mind control jutsu. And..."

"It was I who made the Kyuubi break free and attack Konoha. They have no idea how sorry I am. It is my fault that they are in this situation." Obito said. The guilt was evident in him, Minato could not deny it.

Still, pain was inevitable. Minato's suspicions were correct, and he hated being right about this. The blonde looked at his wife, who was crying silently. And he knew why. He _understood_ the feeling. They had left what they appreciated most, what they loved the most in Konoha. And the worst thing is that Naruto was a jinchuurki. And Minato was to blame.

"Obito, I know it's _not_ your fault. So please don't keep thinking it is." Kushina said. The pain in her voice wa obvious but she needed, somehow, to assure Obito that what happened was not his fault, after all, it was the wrong moment at the wrong time.

"As soon as Obito returned that night, I managed to get him out of Marada's control and we escaped." Rin continued. "We also found out that Danzo is working with Madara, or at least that's what they both believe. Both old men are treacherous old men."

"We spent a year traveling between villages until we ran into Nagato, who offered us a place in Akatsuki. We knew we couldn't go back to Konoha if Danzo was there, and since everyone believed Rin and I were 'dead', we decided to join Akatsuki as missin-nin from Konoha. "

It made sense now, or at least most of the things that Minato was experiencing lately.

"You talked about a common problem, I assume that common problem is Danzo. Right?" Minato asked.

"That's right. The three of us were students of Jiraiya-sensei." That really caught Minato's attention, because he definitely didn't know. "We met him in the 2nd Shinobi War, Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru, the last two left while Jiraiya-sensei stayed to train us. He taught us what it means to be a shinobi, and we inherited his _dream_." Nagato explained.

Minato smiled wistfully. He, like his sensei, shared that dream.

"Currently, Amegakure is under the control of Hanzo, a _tyrant_. Because of him, Amegakure has become the battleground of several nations. Akatsuki was created in order not only to achieve Ame's freedom, but to achieve peace in the Hidden Villages. Hanzo sees us as a threat for his own agenda, and we know he will try to get rid of us as soon as he has a chance. A few weeks ago we discovered that Hanzo works with Danzo, that he was the one who informed our sensei that we were _dead_. " Yahiko said.

"I think I understand what your purpose is." Minato said.

"Everyone here has common enemies and purposes. Even if we manage to remove Hanzo from power, Danzo remains a danger, he and the ANBU division at his command, ROOT." Konan said. "If we help each other, we can successfully achieve our goals."

"Basically they want our help to end Hanzo, Danzo and any guy whose name contains _'anzo'_ , free our villages from their terrors and tyrants, and protect our loved ones from living what we had to live, right, _dattebane_? " Kushina summed up.

Minato watched her with raised eyebrows, amused by his wife's words. Kushina looked at her husband, the silent words that they exchanged with their gazes was the fruit of the love and trust that they cultivated for a long time.

It was a very difficult decision but at the same time, it was one of those that you know your answer from the moment you find out about the problem. Minato and Kushina had a lot to fight for, and if they had to go against their beliefs just so that what they love the most is safe, then they will.

"Basically, yes. Minato-san was Hokage, he can help us and guide us on the path of helping our village. Once we have dealt with that problem, we can deal with the problem that is _Danzo/Madara_." Yahiko said.

Minato watched the five people in front of him and his wife.

"I was barely a Hokage a year." Minato laughed.

"But you fulfilled your dream of being a Hokage, Minato-sensei. Also, this is a way of protecting Konoha and everyone else." Obito said.

Minato laughed. He looked at Kushina and she smiled at him.

"We'll help you. Also, even if I wanted to refuse, Nagato is my cousin and Obito and Rin were students from Minato, I don't think either of us could refuse to help the family, ' _ttebane_." Kushina said.

"That's right. So, when do we start?" Minato said.

Yahiko, Nagato and Konan looked at each other with smiles, as did Rin and Obito. Konan got up from his seat and walked to one of the furniture in the room. A few minutes later, he returned with the cloaks, the same as the rest were wearing. Yes, they were _definitely_ uniforms.

* * *

Hours later, and several introductions later, Obito and Rin were informing Minato and Kushina of recent events in Konoha and in the Villages. It was not until then that a question from Minato remained unsolved, but only because the blonde had forgotten about it.

"Obito, Rin."

"Yes sensei?" Obito said.

"How did you find us?" Minato asked.

At the question, Rin laughed, and pulled from her arsenal a well-known kunai. And he handed it to Minato, who received it in surprise.

"I don't know if you remember, sensei, but for that mission, you gave me this kunai in case we needed your help, but it's obvious that... well, you know. Obito and I were going back to base when suddenly appeared before us. "

Minato met Kushina's gaze.

So that was the kunai that was nearby. _Mystery solved._


	3. I have a bad feeling about this (a.k.a older sister are cool and scary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha. Nice to meet you, Kakashi-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I gotta say, this is very cliché but to be honest, this is an AU. So, a BAMF Naruto is well deserved. And I always thought how Naruto's life would have changed if he had someone, I mean, in that episode where his parents are alive, (while I like it a lot) it bothered me how Naruto 'was still the same' from the anime, 'cause logically he at least would be a bit different, mostly because he had his both parents with him and having a legacy and a path to follow with someone who had your back since the beginning it's very different from forging a path all alone in the beginning. So yeah. Naruto having an older sister could be a bit cliche, but who cares.
> 
> Let's get done with this crab, peaches.

The universe is huge. Many believe this is a mere belief, others a statement. But most have the idea that small actions are the cause of big changes. Although, there are actions that despite their change, lead to the same point, while others generate changes so shocking that they create a completely new story, or perhaps they make our heroes have a totally different vision of the world.

The butterfly effect is known to all, and although one always wonders 'what would have happened if I had done this and not that', the answer is a mystery that cannot be answered. Universes are created and destroyed based on these small actions.

At least, this is how this story is born, or rather, how the original story changes.

In one world, perhaps Uzumaki Naruto lived alone for a long time, being the target of abuse and discrimination from the Konoha villagers.

Perhaps Uzumaki Naruto didn't have any kind of training outside of the Academy, as he didn't have anyone.

Perhaps, he grew up without knowing the truth of who he was, without an identity defined by a legacy.

Perhaps Uzumaki Naruto knew loneliness better than anyone.

But all these things didn't stop him from fulfilling his dream of becoming the Nanadaime Hokage.

That is the wonder of the butterfly effect, although this story is not so different, our Uzumaki Naruto does not know loneliness.

* * *

Seven years have passed since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Seven years since the Yondaime Hokage gave his life killing the Kyuubi. At least that was the belief that many Konoha villagers had, while others knew that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was contained in a little blond boy, in turn, most did not know how to differentiate between the jailer and the imprisoned. But the number of people who knew the true identity of the little one was reduced entirely to a few privileged ones.

The Sandaime had created a law, based on the prohibition of everything related to the Kyuubi Attack, because, although it could be mentioned that the attack existed, that was the only thing possible to mention. All this included the true identity of the young jinchuuriki and revealing that power that he contains imprisoned in him. However, this did not stop the hatred for little Naruto and speculation as to who he was.

But the truth of what happened that night was flawed, thousands of versions, rumors, and lies about what happened. There is only one person alive who knows what happened that night. She was a six-year-old girl... back then.

Namikaze Uzumaki Shizuka was 6 years old when she saw her parents give their lives for their people and for their children. That day, she not only lost her parents but also received her brother, hope in the darkness that was beginning to surround her. From that day on, the red-haired daughter of the Yondaime disappeared in Konoha and no one saw her again until five years later, wearing the characteristic ANBU uniform. In Konoha, many rumors were being passed around, such as that the Princess of Konoha was kidnapped, or that she was hidden for safety to protect the legacy of the dear late Hokage, or that she was sent to train and that is why she is a member of ANBU. . Not much was known about the young girl, only that her hair was red and that she was the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage. The truth is simpler than it seems.

That same year, Uzumaki Shizu, a blonde girl with blue eyes, entered the Academy to graduate a year later as the kunoichi of the year, having better grades than her best friend, Itachi. They both became a genin, and three years later rose to chuunin.

By then, Uzumaki Shizu obtained custody of her younger brother, Naruto. Well, that was the agreement that she had made with the Sandaime Hokage.

_"As soon as I become a chuunin, Naruto will be in my care. Just as my parents would have wanted."_

The Sandaime never specified the age, after all.

This is how small changes have altered Uzumaki Naruto's life.

Naruto loves his sister. For him, she is the only person who deserves his respect, because as a future Hokage, not everyone deserves the respect of Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto thinks his sister is cool, she's a ninja, and while she's a girl, he knows she could kick the butt of every ninja in this world. Because Shizu-nee-chan knows everything.

The two of them live in an apartment in Konoha, it has two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a bathroom, and a terrace, quite small but very comfortable for the two of them. And to tell the truth, the routine that Naruto and Shizu have is quite simple, she is in charge of preparing Naruto for the Academy, especially that the age of entry was modified (now, since 8 years old students are admitted), because she knows from her own experience that having chakra control is very complicated at this age, even more so with the amounts of chakra that Naruto contains. In addition to covering the training and basic knowledge that every boy/girl from a clan acquires prior to entering the Academy. But above all, she instructs her brother in the family legacy: fuuinjutsu.

Shizu began her training at the age of four when her mother discovered a failed attempt to imitate paper bombs that were in her father's office. Nine years later, Shizu cannot be called a Fuuinjutsu Master but she is close to it. And to tell the truth, it is the only thing she will demand her brother to learn. Why? Her mother probably would have done the same.

There were many reasons why Naruto loved and respected her sister. Maybe it will be because of the sincere smile she gives him every morning when she calls him for breakfast. Maybe it will be because of every time she scolds him for talking with his mouth full. Maybe it will be for every time she defends him, for every time she heals his wounds without criticizing and for understanding his tears. Maybe for every time, he hears an _"okaerinasai, Naru-chan"_ , for every time she is there for him. But for Naruto, it all started when she became the first to listen to him.

They had been living together for a month. Shizu had moved from an apartment to one where the two of them could live comfortably. Still, Shizu tried to connect with the little boy and failed in every attempt. It wasn't until one night, where Naruto had a nightmare.

Shizu was studying a kenjutsu book since she heard that it was a requirement for ANBU, she decided to learn. The clock read 11 pm, it was late enough for the 10-year-old to be awake, but it was necessary. She hasn't been on missions for a month, for the simple reason that she and Naruto were adjusting to this life and honestly still couldn't get into a conversation with the four-year-old that wasn't related to dinner. She was finishing writing down some notes on her sheets when she heard a silent cry. She didn't need to think twice to get up from the couch and go to her little brother's room. She tapped softly on the door and after receiving no response, she entered. That was how she found the little boy with tears in his eyes, trembling with fear. It was a very strange sight, something never seen by him. Without hesitation, she approached.

"Naruto..." her voice was soft, delicate. Naruto turned to see the blonde, who was not so blonde at the time. For a few seconds, Naruto didn't know who she was but the eyes that shone against the moon were all he needed at the moment. As if it were a thought connection, the girl walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're ok?" She asked him, their hands meeting on her legs.

The little blond just looked at the girl, silently, with tears still in her eyes.

The girl sighed.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me what you dreamed, but sometimes, it's good to tell what we dream about. Be it a beautiful dream or a nightmare."

It stopped for a few seconds.

"I sometimes dream of being the strongest kunoichi of all. So I can protect all my precious people. But I'm also afraid of failure."

Naruto watched her with his eyes wide open, surprised by that statement, maybe he wasn't expecting it or maybe it was the astonishment worthy of a four-year-old child. Although Shizu was the one who was most surprised after hearing Naruto's words.

"My dream is to be a Hokage."

For Shizu, the world stopped.

Maybe it's because of Naruto's resemblance to her father. Or maybe it was the conviction with which he said it. Or maybe because of all the memories that word brought back.

But in that same instant, Shizu knew that she would do everything in her power to help her brother on the way to achieve his dream, not because he was not capable, but because he knew he was going to achieve it and she wanted to be part of it, walking behind him, with the pride that she feels every time she wakes up and looks at the Yondaime's face at the Hokage Monument.

In that same instant, Naruto saw that recognition. That gleam in Shizu's eyes, that gleam that the Sandaime lacked when he revealed this to him. That instant Naruto knew that his sister was the best in the world, how fantastic she was, simply for believing in his four-year-old brother's dream.

Not two seconds passed from that sentence, and Naruto rushed to hug his sister, and in turn, he felt Shizu's tears fall. And also a smile full of hope.

"I believe in you, Naruto. That you will achieve your dream."

Those words were all they both needed for this brotherhood to become an unbreakable bond. Which would be seen many years later, but that's a later story.

The next day, it was a new day, Naruto saw Shizu's blonde hair. He decided not to mention it because he believed it had been an illusion.

And it wasn't until Naruto was six years old that he dared to search for the truth of everything, at least his parents and Shizu's beautiful red hair.

"Nee-san."

"Yes, Naru?" Shizu was leaving the ramen plates on the table.

"What color is your hair?" The question took the girl by surprise, it was obvious.

"Uh ... why are you asking?"

"Sometimes I have seen your hair blonde, other times I have seen it red."

"Ah... I'm a redhead. But I hide my hair." Shizu said while taking the ramen with the chopsticks.

"And because?"

"It is to protect you. As you know, being in ANBU, my identity can be compromised and that would affect you, that is why while I wear my uniform, I am a redhead, and when not, I am blonde like you."

"Was mom a redhead like you or a blonde like me?" That question definitely took the girl by surprise. She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

Shizu was perplexed. I did not expect that question.

"You know I can't tell you anything about our parents, Naruto. At least not now."

Naruto looked at Shizu for a moment before starting her ramen. They both ate in silence. The tension was palpable in the air. Minutes and several dishes of ramen later, Shizu spoke.

"Although I think that doesn't mean I can't give you details about them. Mom was redhead and Dad was blonde. They were both ramen addicts and ninjas of course. The best in all of Konoha, but obviously my opinion is very biased but at least for they were." Shizu smiled with that last thing.

But Shizu's smile did not compare with Naruto's and with the tears that threatened to fall.

"I can't tell you anything because if Jiji-Hokage finds out, I won't be able to live with you Naruto. Just wait a few years and I'll tell you everything I know about them. Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Okay."

Naruto did not know how to explain the situation, how his future would change, but if he knew something, it was that he finally had a legacy to preserve, no matter that that legacy was based on his sister's assumptions from when she was a little girl of 6 years. Now he had another reason to be Hokage, and above all to be the best ninja in Konoha, just like his parents, just like his sister.

* * *

As soon as he woke up, Naruto knew that today was a day off for Shizu. Naruto generally woke up early to accompany his sister for breakfast, then she went to her ninja duties while he waited until around 11 am to go out looking for his friends, it is true that Naruto did not have many, but He knew that Shika, Choji, and Kiba were the ones he could lean on. Naruto met Kiba through his sister, who was best friends with Kiba's older sister, Hana, while he met Shika and Choji one day where both boys ran into the blonde in Ichukaru. On the other hand, there was Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke is the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, who is Shizu's best friend and teammate; It has happened several times that Shizu and Naruto go to train to a hidden place in the forest and they meet the Uchiha brothers. At first, Sasuke ignored Naruto or simply gave him arrogant glances, but over the months Naruto managed to convince Sasuke that he was worthy of being called "friend", and of course, rival. But both boys knew they made a great team, so their friendship grew stronger and stronger. This is how Naruto became best friends with Sasuke.

Naruto got out of bed and left his room in his pajamas, as soon as he entered the living room, he stopped when he saw his sister with a ninja that he had never seen in his life. Shizu was in the kitchen preparing what appeared to be a nutritious breakfast for the three of them, while the unknown ninja was leaning on one of the kitchen cabinets. The ninja was wearing his ANBU uniform, from what Naruto could deduce that this was his sister's teammate, he was tall and his muscles were easily hidden under the uniform he wore, his hair was white, he was wearing the hitai- ate from Konoha although only one eye could be seen and he also wore a mask that hid part of his face. It was then that Naruto realized that the ninja was watching him with his eye, he seemed bored at first glance but the blonde had the ability to analyze people well, and there was definitely something strange in the ninja's gaze. Something that he still couldn't figure out.

Shizu noticed his presence and turned to give his little brother a beautiful, bright smile.

"Good morning, Naru-chan. Why don't you go get ready while I make breakfast?" The redhead suggested, who at this moment was showing his beautiful red hair.

"Hai." Naruto was about to turn to go to his room when his sister approached him and put an arm around his shoulder to bring him closer to the ninja.

"Oh, by the way, Naru, this is Hatake Kakashi, he was my ANBU captain, before 'tachi-kun became the new captain. Kashi-senpai, this is...-" Shizu didn't finish the sentence as it was interrupted by Naruto.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage. Nice to meet you, Kakashi-san."

"A pleasure, Naruto." The ninja gives him an eye smile.

"Now, Naru, you can go while I finish here." She said, and Naruto turns around as he went to his room to get some clothes on.

Minutes later, Naruto came back and saw that the table was done, all the food was on it and Kakashi was helping Shizu with the hot water for their tea. Shizu motioned for them to sit at the table, and after thanking them for the food they were about to receive, they started with breakfast, what her sister called 'the most important meal of the day'. While he enjoyed milk, egg toast, and a bowl of salmon rice, Shizu enjoyed his morning green tea, _tsukemono_ , rice, and salmon, Kakashi enjoyed green tea and egg toast. They spent a while enjoying their meals, neither making conversation nor at least until Kakashi finished his toast.

"Shizu told me that you are entering the academy this year, Naruto."

"Oh yeah." At this, Shizu raised her eyebrows, a little surprised at the answer. Usually, when this topic came up in their conversations, Naruto was excited to enter the Academy.

"Oh yeah? You don't seem so excited, Naru." Shizu looked at her brother, giving him a kind smile.

"Etto... I'm excited, but..." Then Shizu realized what was happening. Shizu was thirteen years old, and she was already an ANBU member, one of the best, and graduated at a young age.

"You don't have to graduate early or anything like that, Naruto. In fact, I'd rather you were at the academy for four years. Something that I would have liked very much. It's boring being a responsible adult. Ne, Kashi-senpai? "

"Your sister is right. It's boring to have responsibilities, that's why you better enjoy your time at the academy, besides then you won't end up as crazy as your sist-"

Kakashi did not finish the sentence as the girl hit him so hard that the ninja fell off the chair. Naruto watched the scene with wide eyes, surprised at his sister's action, Kakashi was lying on the floor, definitely in pain. At least Naruto had learned not to bother his sister. He looked at Shizu, her hair seemed to float and seemed to have a life of its own, her aura was... intimidating.

"Naru, Kashi-senpai is only right about one thing. But don't listen to him, he's a perverted idiot. So promise me you'll never be like _him_."

"What do you mean _'like him'_?"

"Do not be an idiot. Also, Kakashi only says that because he's still resentful that I had to save him from those bandits on a mission a few months ago. He didn't even say 'thank you'." Shizu crossed her arms and both Uzumaki watched as Kakashi stood up.

"Mission? Save him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, a few months ago some bandits kidnapped him to take away information about the doujutsu of the Village. Of course, Kakashi didn't say anything to them because I arrived in time to rescue him." She explained.

"I had forgotten how strong you were, Shizu-chan." Shizu has still crossed her arms, with an annoyed look. "Well, I think it's time for me to go. I have to take care of some tourists who are coming in a few hours. So see ya."

Shizu sighed and smiled at Kakashi.

" _Mata ne_ , Kakashi."

" _Baibai_ , Kakashi-san."

Kakashi smiled at both of them as he headed for the door.

" _Mata ne, Shizuka_ , Naruto."

With that said, he closed the door leaving both Uzumaki staring at it. Shizu turned to see Naruto.

"Do you feel like spending the day together or do you have plans with your friends? We can do whatever you want."

A smile appeared on Naruto's face.

"As long as it doesn't involve anything illegal or playing pranks on important figures in the village or drawing on important monuments."

"Can we train today? And the show some cool jutsus?" Naruto smiled.

At this, Shizu laughs and reaches to mess with Naruto's hair.

"We can do the first. But the second will depend on how well you do. Deal?" She asks.

"You had a deal, nee-chan."

* * *

Hours later, while Shizu and Naruto were improving the blonde's taijutsu, a family was entering Konoha, they were all brown-haired and not very flashy in appearance. Arashi, the father of the family, was with his wife Irumi, with their daughter Ryomi and her boyfriend Tobi, they came from one of the Villages of the country of Fire. It was a family of civilians who came with the purpose of visiting old friends and vacationing in the hot springs of Konoha.

"Hey, your papers." Arashi stopped and observed an Uchiha and another ninja who were guarding the entrance to the Village.

Just as Arashi was about to answer, a ninja in his ANBU uniform appeared before them, with a look and a salute typical of him.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-san." The Uchiha said. "These civilians tried to enter without showing us their papers."

"Don't worry, they are my guests."

The ninja and the Uchiha were surprised at this, evidently, that was not that answer from the ANBU.

"Oh... in that case, I'm sorry and enjoy your stay in Konoha." The Uchiha said.

Then the family and Kakashi began to walk to enter the Village, not knowing that a certain person was going to recognize the presences as soon as they set foot in the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya'll think about this chapter? What do you think I should focus on for the next one: Naruto's training or Kakashi's guest? And what do you think these guest are really doing in Konoha?
> 
> Don't forget to leave your review, send lots of love and good vibes. Stay home, stay safe, stay healthy.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter, fellas uwu


End file.
